


Angel's Wings

by Eros_Katsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Katsudon/pseuds/Eros_Katsudon
Summary: The death of Katsuki Yuuri- along with a narrative of a mystery character who will eventually be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfallblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallblossom/gifts).



> Um, so sorry for not updating Dancing on the Edge instead of writing this.... But, I really like this perspective and was in the mood to write something like this.

Sunlight had hit the picture frame in such a way that the image was glossed over.

Not that anyone could forget what it held, though, as Yuuri’s giant grin and Viktor’s arm around his shoulders was a picture that had been up in the couple’s house ever since they gotten married.

_Had._

No, they aren’t divorced (if that’s what you’re thinking), but the reason why we’re looking at Yuuri Katsuki in a picture frame is because he’s dead.

And this is his funeral.

Viktor is crying, sobbing actually, as is Hiroko, (who is Yuuri’s, no, was Yuuri’s mother), onto the shoulders of her husband, Yuuri’s father. The Nishigori family isn’t all here- only Yuuko and Takeshi, as they told the triplets that the environment was not fit for children (honestly, they’re right; but aren’t most of those skaters just children? It’s cruel, but that’s how life is).

Other skaters are sitting silently in the corner (honestly, I would too; what can you say to the grieving family of a loved one, even if you loved them too?) Phichit has his head in his hands, the bags under his eyes being covered with makeup (although if you ask me, it’s obvious- not like anyone can say something to him here), and Chris is worriedly looking at Viktor, but not approaching him. Yurio is sitting silently with Otabek, the both of them have stoic faces (but it’s clear that they care, they always have), and Minami ran to the bathroom a couple minutes ago (I can hear him crying from here).

The other skaters (the ones that didn’t know Yuuri or Viktor that personally), are watching Minako give a speech about his life. What she’s saying is touching but honestly, I’m not really paying attention, because I know what she’d say anyway.

Who am I? That’s not important; for now, let’s go through everything- first, about how Yuuri got here, and then, maybe about me. I’m just a side character, not that I mind, but Yuuri is the main character, so we need to see his story first. And as we go through, we’ll also check in on the people who are grieving about Yuuri, although I’m not one of them- but, as I said, we’ll hear about that later.

This is the story of Yuuri Katsuki, a story with a very unfortunate ending, just like most of the stories that take place in the real world.


	2. Chapter 1 of Yuuri's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter briefly showcases a glimpse of the past and Viktor grieving, along with more insight from our mystery narrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to progress slowly, and the chapters will probably be short. My writing isn't very organized, it kinda just comes to me when I'm in the mood, and the words flow naturally on the paper.

Oh, hi. It’s me again, hope you haven’t forgotten. Anyway,

_Welcome to chapter 1 of Yuuri Katsuki’s story._

Right now, I’m watching Viktor sob alone on the couch. His head is in his hands, and his body is racking with sobs.

 

Not that I blame him, I mean. If I had lost my spouse (although I’m not married), I would’ve been crying too. I didn’t cry for Yuuri, though.

 

The image of Victor that I’m seeing right now reminds me of one many years ago. One where he was doing the same thing, crying over Yuuri, and crying over death.

 

Because on that night so many years ago, Yuuri had tried to kill himself.

 

I remember I had cried then, out of shock and disbelief, but then, for just one selfish moment, I became happy.

 

That story isn’t mine to tell, though. The story we’re here for today is to see how Yuuri Katsuki got here.

 

_It was two weeks ago._

Yuuri and Viktor had been married ever since about a month after the Grand Prix in Spain, and that day two months ago was their second anniversary. Of course, it was the month after that year’s Grand Prix, one where Viktor and Yuuri participated separately from the other skaters because they skated as a pair.

 

I won’t go into who won what, because that’s not related to how Yuuri died. What is related, however, is that for Yuuri and Viktor’s anniversary, the skaters flew to Japan to celebrate with Yuuri’s family.

 

Looking at Viktor’s sad eyes now takes me back to how bright they were on that day.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s eyes widened as they saw the people coming into the onsen. The thought that they were just going to celebrate with Yuuri’s family, but they were wrong.

 

Minami flashed his driver’s liscence up, “I drove!” He exclaimed, as the other skaters walked over to Yuuri and Viktor to say their congratulations, luggage still in hand.

 

_Viktor’s sobs are getting even louder._

Just a few seconds ago, he went to pick up a picture of him, Yuuri, and Makkachin. Makkachin has been long gone by now, and Yuuri is still fresh in his mind.

 

I kind of feel bad, because Viktor has no one. Sure, the other skaters are his friends, and Yuuri’s parents are there for him- but, how can you talk to a grieving person when you yourself are grieving?

 

I wish I could talk to Viktor, I really do. But, it’s not the time nor the place. I’ve got others I need to tend to as well as restrictions.

 

Eventually, I will, but now is not the time.

 

Oh, I didn’t even notice, but someone walked through Viktor and Yu- no, now it’s just Viktor’s, door.

 

If I remember correctly, those are his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm writing chapter 3 right after this, so it should be coming in the next hour!


	3. Chapter 2 of Yuuri Katsuki's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and his mother talk, and more flashbacks are to be had. More narration from the mystery speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today, but I'll update tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Viktor saw his mother, he stopped crying immediately.

 

“What do you want,” he said (very violently, might I add), “I know the door was open, but that’s not an invitation.”

 

“I came to say I’m sorry”

 

(No you’re not, I’m thinking. But I don’t say anything, because even if I did, it wouldn’t matter.)

 

“Why? You never liked Yuuri, and you never liked me. For fuck’s sake, I haven’t even seen you in twelve years! Phone calls don’t count, okay! You can’t just shit on Yuuri and me because I’m gay, and then crawl back because he dies.”

 

“I never-“

 

“You know you did.”

 

_The phone was ringing._

Yuuri was in the kitchen, cooking pork katsu to be eaten with rice. I remember how his ears perked up when he heard the phone, and how he called out to Viktor, “Honey, should I get the phone?”

 

“No, I got it!” Viktor had said, and when he picked it up, I stood there listening.

 

“Hello, Nikiforov-Katsuki residence.”

 

  
"Hello, Viktor.”

 

“Mother? To what do I owe the lovely occasion of you calling me (ha, sarcasm)?”

 

“I just wanted to check up on you and your boy toy, Viktor.”

 

“He’s not-“

 

“I don’t give two fucks. You’re glad your father is dead, or he’d have killed himself by now.”

 

"Like I give a shit!”

 

“It’s too bad, Viktor. I love you, but sometimes, you make such shitty-“

 

I remember how when Viktor threw the phone violently to hang it up, Yuuri asked if he was okay. Yuuri knew who was on the phone. He knew Viktor’s mother didn’t approve of him. He knew, and it hurt, but he was okay.

 

_Was._

“Viktor!”

 

It seems Viktor and I were both caught up in memories, because Viktor’s mother is calling his name to grab his attention back to reality.

 

“ _What?_ What do you want? I’m not going to accept your condolences, mother.”

 

“Just because I didn’t like him, it didn’t mean I wanted him to die- at least, not if I had known you would’ve been in this much pain.”

 

“You put me in pain by not accepting us! I don’t understand! How can you say you love me when you don’t even care about how I feel!”

 

Viktor’s mom is looking up and I can see that she’s sorry, and from the look on Viktor’s face, he can see it too.

 

“I’m sorry, Viktor, I really am. I didn’t realize how much he meant to you, and I never wanted anyone to die. The way I was raised; it made me think that you were getting into trouble by being with him. I just wanted to protect you, and I did the opposite. I’m truly sorry, and I wish I could tell Yuuri that too.”

 

That’s the first time Viktor’s mom has ever called Yuuri by his first name.

 

Now she’s crying, and Viktor is too.

 

And for the first time in years, Viktor’s crying on his mother’s shoulder.

 

And he truly knows she’s sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think; of my story, of how my work can improve, etc.!


	4. Chapter 3 of Yuuri's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Viktor's life after Yuuri is gone. Just because there are no flashbacks, doesn't mean it's not a part of Yuuri's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead for so long, haha. I'm going to try and get out at least one more chapter today, cause I'm in a writing kind of mood.

When Viktor wakes up the next morning, I watch as his blue eyes (ones that Yuuri had loved so much, saying they reminded him of the sky, but now, they look like the turbulent gray waves of the ocean in a storm) stare at the wall, the pictures that used to hang being gone because he couldn’t handle to see even a snippet of the frame without crying.

I watch as he opens his phone and ignores the usual texts he gets: worrisome messages from Chris, slightly calmer than usual messages from Yuri asking when Viktor will be in the rink, and a new one, a message from his mother.

(Honestly, I still don’t like her, but Viktor needs all the support he can get.)

Viktor hasn’t been out of the house since he came back from Yuuri’s funeral, not even to see his grave. It’s been around a week since then, and I hope that something forces him to leave because I can’t stand to watch more people break down after what I’ve seen in my life.

It seems as if my wish has been granted, because when Viktor goes to grab cereal (that he’ll barely eat anyway) for breakfast, he notices that there’s no food left.

Now, it’s eat, or starve. I’m beginning to think that Viktor might actually just stay in the house and slowly die of hunger, even though he’s practically already dead anyway. I’m beginning to think that I should leave the house, get far away as possible, because I can’t stand to sit here and watch Viktor slowly die as a lifeless husk of what he once was.

But, against all odds, Viktor gets up, and takes his first step out of the door. 

That’s when I begin to think that maybe everything will be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all aren't too depressed after that. Chapter 5 should be coming shortly, so hold on tight. The next chapter should also have a little more background info about Yuuri. Any guesses on the mystery narrator?


	5. Chapter 4 of Yuuri's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a flashback our narrator had briefly mentioned earlier in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad because this one definitely came easier to write. Enjoy!

When Viktor walks into the store, it’s akin to an empty husk of a body somehow walking on earth. When he passes a pack of razor blades, he (understandably) flinches.

 

_flinches. flinches. flinches. flinches._

_Yuuri flinches as he walks into the store._

I watched as Yuuri walked into the store that day. I watched as he left practice early, and I watched as he told Viktor he was going to go to the store and to tell him if he needed anything. I watched as they kissed, as Viktor said, “I love you,” and as Yuuri responded. But I could tell, because I knew. When I saw him respond to that “I love you,” I knew that something was wrong.

 

I pieced it together as Yuuri walked into the store that day the same way Viktor walks in now. I knew for sure when Yuuri mindlessly picked up the pack of razor blades and milk. Milk and razorblades, razorblades and milk.

 

“What do we need from the store honey?” he had said.

 

The answer was milk, but Yuuri hears milk and razorblades. It could’ve been jam and cheese and flour for blini. It could’ve been tea and rice and a bottle of katsu sauce from the world market in St. Petersburg. But it was milk and razorblades, razorblades and milk.

 

And when Yuuri went home, I couldn’t bear to watch.  Because I knew what he was going to do, and I knew I couldn’t stop him. I watched him slice into his arms like a soft piece of the cake I cut for him during his ninth birthday party. I was watching, and screaming, and nobody heard.

 

When Yuuri was done, he was barely moving, because he had lost so much blood.  And with whatever strength he had left, he went to the bed and laid down like a dead man in a coffin, as the sheets, white with innocence, turned red from the cruel reality that there was a man dying on top of them. I was screaming and no one heard. I didn’t know what 911 was in Russia, but even if I had I couldn’t call, just watch.

 

I thanked God when Viktor came home that day, even though his face and screams were a painful sight to behold. I thanked God because Victor knew that 911 was 03, and the ambulance came and picked up Yuuri’s still body wrapped in those red sheets and hauled him to the hospital.

 

And when Viktor rushed into his black car to follow them, I had followed, hoping that Yuuri would be okay, as he was lying still while Viktor was speeding in that car stress eating cereal.

 

Cereal?

 

Oh right, that’s what Viktor came to get from the store. He picked up a box of Lucky Charms while I was caught up in my memories.

 

I wish I could have some Lucky Charms too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter for today. I'll try to not be dead all the time (oops that was a mad unintentional joke with this chapter) in reference to how often I write chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? If you have any theories you can write, but I won't be answering on who the narrator is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
